The New Little Ankle-biter
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: It was a normal day for Bunnymund, until he found a rusty colored fur ball in his nest! And to find out that during the blizzard of '68, because he and Jack Frost were spirits, their powers linked together and they ended up with a child- how will they and the other spirits handle this?
1. Skyefall

**Title: **The New Little Ankle-biter

**Summary:** It was a normal day for Bunnymund, until he found a rusty colored fur ball in his nest! And to find out that during the blizzard of '68, because he and Jack Frost were spirits, their powers linked together and they ended up with a child- how will they and the other spirits handle this?

* * *

**Chapter One **_"Skyefall"_

Bunnymund woke up after a tired filled month and Easter, which was snowed out by the _dang _winter spirit. As always, he slept for a whole month after the important affair. He was mad and cranky, and in a month was his rut and he _really_ hated it. As he moved to get up he felt something move over his belly, he looked down and what he saw _shocked_ him.

It was a rust colored, brown fur ball!

Just as Bunny thought this, the small furry ball _moved_. It uncurled itself and looked at the old Pooka with different colored eyes. Its right eye was ice blue while the left one was ivy green. It smiled a sweet smile only a new born can give him.

Bunnymund was so surprised that he jumped back, making the young Pooka cry out in her own shock. She tried standing on all four but failed to do so. As Bunny watched her, he started thinking back to his past, when his parents told him how to take care of his younger sister, who died with the other Pookas. After a while, he then remembered what plants his parents used when the kits were still drinking milk.

In a flash he gently grabbed the young kit with his teeth and ran into his kitchen, placing the kit onto the floor, as he ran around the kitchen, getting the ingredients. As he started the oven, the guardian of Hope picked up the kit and placed her onto the counter.

"So what should I name you?" Bunny asked the kit. That's when he started listing names.

"Skye..." That got the kit to lean closer to Bunnymund. "Fall..." He kept saying names, as the younger one jumped up and down at the name after _Skye_.

"Skyefall?" said the old Pooka. The younger one tried jumping higher, but she was having trouble with that. After feeding the young fur ball, Bunny placed her down.

"Now, what do I do with you during my rut? The kit area was destroyed years ago along with my kind…" Bunnymund told the kit, while thinking.


	2. Baby Sitter

**Title: **The New Little Ankle-biter

**Summary:** It was a normal day for Bunnymund, until he found a rusty colored fur ball in his nest! And to find out that during the blizzard of '68, because he and Jack Frost were spirits, their powers linked together and they ended up with a child- how will they and the other spirits handle this?

* * *

**Chapter Two **_"Babysit"_

It has been three weeks since Bunny started taking care of Skyefall and since he had tried to dig around the Warren for the kit area- well it was not only an area for kits, all Pookas that were young, old, mateless, or pookas with kits stayed there. All year they prepared food, water, and fun games. But after Pitch attacked them, the area was blocked off, so if any of the kits hid there during the attack, they still would've died without any food.

And in the three weeks of hard work, Bunnymund was only able to make a big hole, where only one Pooka can fit through. But he couldn't make a month's worth of food in less than a week for the area and the area was not safe since it still had spoiled food in it, and might contain skeletons from years ago as the result of the ones that didn't make it out of the area in time.

Anyway, he will have to ask North to babysit for the month as he goes through this dillemma. And also the old Pooka need answers on how the _heck_ Skyefall _came_ to be.

So Bunnymund started to pack with that though and when Skyefall saw this, she became super happy, sensing that the older Pooka and her were going away somewhere. This would, after all, be her first time _out_ of the warren.

The guardian of Hope packed ever thing he thought would be helpful, then he leaned down and picked the by her fur before hopping towards the tunnel that led to the North Pole.

As they popped out of the tunnel the young kit let out one shriek at the cold weather as her daddy ran as fast as he could towards North's workshop.

As Bunny got closer, he bent his head down like a deer charging, so that when he forcefully headbutted the door of the workshop, he wouldn't hurt the kit he was carrying.

When the Pooka did this, it scared 90% of the inhabitants in the workshop, making said 90% stop what they were doing. But Bunnymund didn't stop, he just held his head up high, withstood the throbbing pain, and hopped straight towards North's office.

He rammed towards North's door, breaking a flying ice toy in the process. North looked up, anger showing on his face, until he saw that it was Bunny and not one of the yetis.

"Bunny! What bings you here, so close to rutting season?" North asked in a cheery voice. Bunny still had his head down from his encounter with the door and as he looked up, North gasped.

"Bunny! Where did you find spirit mate?" North asked, staring at Skyefall in disbelief.

"What d'ya mean, mate?" Bunnymund said, through a full mouth of baby Pooka.

"When two spirits touch and have the same feelings… One spirit becomes pregnant and the one who gets pregnet is either of the two partners! If your partner had child and they were human looking, child would look human. Same applies to you Bunny. Now, who is partner?" North asked Bunny again.

"Last spirit I touched was the winter spirit, Jack Frost. Show pony made it snow one Easter. _Easter_,North!" Bunny said, still through a mouth full of Skyefall- who wanted to be let down so she could sniff around.

"So anyway, can you take care of her? I found the kit area but… it's not safe at the mo'. So can you watch her? I was able to pack some stuff to help you with her. It's just until after my rut, please?" Bunnymund told the Cossack. It was really rare to see the last, mighty pooka asking, _kindly_ for help. He placed the bag on the floor along with Skyefall, who charged off to sniff around.

"Fine! Yetis will help you later with kit area. Now go! You can count on me!" North said in reassurance as the old Pooka turned to leave.

Jolly old Saint Nick will soon find out that Bunny couldn't count on him after all.

_Oops_.


	3. Jack!

**Title: **The New Little Ankle-biter

**Summary:** It was a normal day for Bunnymund, until he found a rusty colored fur ball in his nest! And to find out that during the blizzard of '68, because he and Jack Frost were spirits, their powers linked together and they ended up with a child- how will they and the other spirits handle this?

* * *

**Chapter Three **_"Jack"_

Who would have ever thought that Bunnymund would _forget_ to give him the baby formula? Well think again! Because North is currently in the workshop's kitchen, trying to make the baby food and failing real badly while he's at it. His first attempt made the young pooka vomit and the elves ate it and tried to make the poor, young pooka vomit, again! Well, Skyefall was sick of this!

As North turned, he saw the kit run out of the kitchen towards the production area of the workshop. North went after her quickly.

After a while of the Cossack trying and failing to find the kit- getting scratches in the process, he arrived at the meeting room where he and the other guardians often meet and saw her, the kit- right next to the Northern light's controller! Skyefall gave the other an evil grin and pulled the lever, effectively sending out a signal to call on Sandy and Tooth- since Bunny was so busy, he probably wouldn't come even if it was Pitch.

Tooth flew in, several moments later, and squealed in surprise when she saw Skyefall, who was stunned by the appearance of the beautiful fairy.

"Aw!" Tooth crooned, picking up the kit. Said pooka smiled a toothless smile at her.

"She was one who called you." North let his presence known as he apologized, "Sorry, my friends. I am babysitting her, for Bunny." North explained to Tooth and also to Sandy, who just arrived as North started explaining. Sandy made questioning sand images directed at the other, asking about the kit and if she belonged to Bunny and who-?

"He said last spirit he touched was Jack Frost. And the child was with Bunny when he woke up, so he must be the one to give birth to her." North answered Sandy's questions.

"North what happened to you?" Tooth asked noticing the scratches the guardian of Wonder had on display.

"Skyefall is a handful! She did this to me!" North told the two other guardians.

"_Very_ unlikely North. She's not even a year old! How can something so cute, be so harmful?" Tooth asked while holding Skyefall up to North's face.

However, Skyefall was not looking at North but at a certain flying toy that had a necklace with a snow globe trinket around it. Can you guess what kind of snow globe it was?

Tooth, happy that she had proved her point, flew higher in the air, right next to the toy. Skyefall jumped away from the other's grasp and landed on the toy, taking the necklace from it. The toy flew higher towards the sky light as though trying to get the kit off of it. And the pooka jumped out and onto the dome, sliding down it.

Skyefall gave an evil grin. She was free from the people who should be the one testing the food they made, before feeding to other people! She could hear the three guardians rushing out, boy were they going to be surprised!

As the three ran towards Skyefall, a red and orange, vertical-striped wolf pup* ran at them, a chainsaw in its mouth! The two who could speak, screamed as they tried to fight off the insane female wolf.

Skyefall took that chance to start running.

Eventually she started growing tired and hungry, making her trip and fall. She didn't get up.

_'I want my parent!'_ Skyefall thought. She didn't know that the snow globe she had didn't need a spoken command to activate. In a flash of light, Skyefall was gone.

* * *

**Skyefall's Point of View**

I was on something cold..._so cold_- and I felt too weak to get up.

_I want my bunny back!_

I started to cry, a weak cry, when I felt the wind ruffle my fur. I suddenly felt like I was being manhandled- I don't like being manhandled!

I tried moving, but I couldn't! I felt _too weak_.

"Oh! You're still alive! I'm sorry, but the way the wind was blowing on you made me think- Anyway, it you like death warmed over. I can try to help you, there's a town nearby where I can get food for you." Said a young male voice.

Skyefall felt the wind ruffling her fur again. She smelled some of Bunny's ingredients. She shrieked when the boy placed her near one of the ingredients, and in the end he listed them off as though she would know their names!

"Dark leafed lettuce, green peppers, spinach, carrots, apples, plums, strawberries, and melons. Are these the formula's ingredients? Yeah, right like a baby rabbit would know!" The boy said as he started mixing the ingredients. After a while, it was ready for Skyefall, who drank it up quickly.

After a few hours of silent companionship and feeding, Skyefall was able to look at her savior. He had white hair and ice blue eyes, and when he saw that Skyefall had opened her eyes, he smile a sweet smile.

"You're a cute bunny. I'll name you-I think I like that name wind! I'll name you skyefall! Now I need to find a way to carry you safely. Oh, that's right wind! In 1930, the humans made something called a hoodie. Wind can you find me one we would both like?" Jack asked the wind.

The wind blew over a navy blue hoodie which Jack swiftly changed into. Afterwards, he place Skyefall into the pocket.

"And… we are off! Let's find some fun now, Skyefall!" Jack told the small pooka, who shrieked in excitement.

* * *

**Author's notes: ***Okay, about the wolf- it's my friend's OC. The wolf is named Maka. She will soon live in the workshop. She is also the spirit of insanity and she always has that chainsaw. She will not be with Skyefall all the time, she can't talk, and she only appears in some chapters.


	4. Gone With The Sand

**Title: **The New Little Ankle-biter

**Summary:** It was a normal day for Bunnymund, until he found a rusty colored fur ball in his nest! And to find out that during the blizzard of '68, because he and Jack Frost were spirits, their powers linked together and they ended up with a child- how will they and the other spirits handle this?

* * *

**Chapter Four** _"Gone with the Sand"_

After two weeks of taking care of Skyefall, the little buck finally grew a few teeth and started to _talk._

"Jack! Where's Bunny? I miss him!" Skyefall asked, scaring the heck out of Jack thus, making him fall, while Skyefall jumped out of the hoodie pocket.

"Y-You're a talking bunny?!" Jack asked, bewildered.

"No... Bunny says were Pookas." Skyefall answered.

"Aren't you too young to be able to talk?"

"No. After three weeks with Bunny, he gave me an extra ingredient."

"Wait a minute! You mean the _Easter kangaroo_! He and I fought seven weeks ago!"

"I didn't know you two fought. Besides, I wasn't born yet."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I- so you want to have some fun?"

"Yes Jack! You're my first friend! I'd love to have fun with you!" Skyefall said cheerfully, as she jumped back into the hoodie's pocket.

The two of them played pranks on humans and laughed.

After awhile, Jack went to find the ingredients for the baby formula, and also a good stick for Skyefall to chew on, just so his staff could be saved

* * *

_Two weeks later, at North's workshop…_

"What do ya mean you lost Skyefall?" Bunny yelled. "I finally found an extra ingredient that wouldhelp her calm down, grow faster, and easier to take care of! It was in the bag! I could make _anything_! Just by placing the extra ingredient in it, she would love it! Besides, how the _heck_ did you lose her in the snow?" The Pooka's ears folded against his head.

"I can try to smell her out!" The guardian of Hope suddenly told the others, as he jumped on one of the flying toys. He jumped out of the skylight and started sniffing. When he finally got his daughter's scent, he started to run towards that direction.

"She's alive! Send out search parties!" Bunnymund told the others as they rushed to comply.

Meanwhile, a certain wolf pup watched the scene unfold. Her right eye was navy blue while the left was baby blue*. She smiled an evil grin.

She is going to love this place.

* * *

A few days later, with Jack and Skyefall…

"You know, I kind of think the Easter kangaroo is cute." Jack told Skyefall while he flew them away from the town he recently spread snow on. Skyefall didn't reply because she was too busy chewing on her stick. After awhile, Skyefall poked her head out of the hoodie's pocket and tried biting Jack's shepherd staff.

"Look! It's the sandman-Skyefall stop trying to chew on my staff! No-stop it! " Jack keep telling the Pooka off, but the kit wouldn't stop and Jack's voice got louder and louder, until Sandy saw the scene.

The sandman moved into action. He knocked Jack out of the air before catching him and pulling Skyefall out of the pocket of the hoodie roughly, unknowingly hurting the young Pooka.

Sandy wagged his finger in front of the kit's face. Skyefall shrieked in pain and sadness because she was away from her one and only Jack. Skyefall tried biting Sandy, but the action did nothing. So she tried scratching him but also to no avail.

Sandy placed Jack on a tree and left for the North Pole, with Skyefall still stuggling in his grasp. Sandy, tired of the fighting pooka, blew dreamsand on her face. She tried fighting the sleepy effects but it was too strong.

Skyefall fell asleep, wishing to be with Jack or to be with Bunnymund. But she also wished the pain in her hind legs would be gone soon, or she would be hurting more when stood up, walked, or run.

* * *

**Author's note: ***If you really want to see Maka, you can find the link of my deviant art on my profile.

I made this chapter all in one day! I will update next weekend, because I still have school next week!


	5. Flash Back

Author note: peps I have a beta she just haven't got to this chapter and be on yet...

* * *

sandy didn't know that rushing would hurt the kit, they just need to get her back before bunnymund found out tooth was the one how last touched her. they were in far too much trouble as it is. Sandy gave the sleeping kit back to her guardian, Not telling who found Skyefall. They thought they were in the clear...oh but they were so wrong.

* * *

A day later...at the warren

* * *

Bunnymund was giving skyefall a bath. SKyefall not likeing it was always licking baths with bunnymund, so she tryed and failed on getting away. But when bunny got to her hind legs, is when she screamed and started bitting and scratching. Making bunny jump is shock. _'skyefall! I gave you the ingredient...why is it not working, and what happened you have been not walking sense yesterday! This is not my SKYE!' _bunnymund thought. He picked up the now calm kit and left for north's workshop.

When he got their he ran into north's office braking an ice train, that was flying near the door. Making north sad.

"what the heck happen to my little ankle biter? She can't even walk! And when I was giving her a bath she fought me,ME north, when I got near her hind legs." Bunnymund screamed, as skyefall screamed at the loud sound.

"how should I know? was not there!" North said, fearfuly.

"h-hu-hurts!" skyefall screamed.

"skyefall what happened to you? when did you start hurting?" Bunnymund asked.

"After man knocked jackie out! he pulled real hard! I don't know when it sarted, can't tell time!" Skyefall screamed.

"was said man made out of sand?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yes Sand, sand every were! HURTS!" skyefall screamed.

"what have you done! when a pooka kit is hurt no matter what after two days it become a life or death situation! And soon after a day the kit becomes weak and eyes unseeing It could make her blind, death or mute! SHe needs help now! and fast!" Bunnymund screamed as he picked the kit up and ran to the infirmary.

* * *

7 hours later...still in workshop

* * *

"she'll live!...thanks the gods! I hop nothing happened to her...like my sister..." Bunnymand said.

"what happened to sister?" North asked.

" after pitch attack I somehow saved her only her. IT was a year later when I let her at the age of 7 have her own nest. That night something happened because he was hurt in the morning, After two days of failing at healing it she died... I thought 38 years later when I was geting ready for rut she showed up keep on wanting me to fight her..."

* * *

millions years ago... a year after bunnymund and his sister came to earth...

* * *

Bunnymund was in his home on easter island. because he and his sister moved their after the warren was attacked. when his sister which is sky blue and has the pooka clan marks colored fur came running in, screaming.

"YOU LET ME DIE BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR KIN DIE! DIE OF THE SHADOW MAN! WHEN HE CORRUPTED ME! I AM FOREVER 7 YEARS OLD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she bit onto bunnymund's right forearm. Bunny was able to pull her off his right arm just as she bite his left one. To get her off he bite both of her ears. WHile his right arm scratched at her face. SHe let go and so did bunny.

"sister...Halfmoon please I'm sorry! Stop, this please!" Bunnymund screamed to his sister. SHe jumped at his right ankle while he scratched her two times on the back. HAlfmoon then went onto bunny's left ankle. She was a big as a boxer so after the three big scratches and the tips of her ears ripped off she fell to the ground because of blood loss. Bunny healed himself with his spring powers, and went over to his fading sister.

"I can heal you!" Bunny told his sister but she bite his paw.

"I'll never ever let you heal me! It will show that I'm weak! I was too weak to fight shadow man!" She screamed throgh bunny's paw. Then her soul faded away, through the wind, to never feel, think, or touch a thing again... he realized she faded right in frount of her tome stome.

Little sister,

kind ankle biter,

died too young,

died too fast,

you will be remembered for your love and kindness,

Halfmoon.

died 7 years old,

and too always be.

That night bunny cried for he had fully lost his sister and would have scars to show it. he made bands for his ankles and arm guards for his forearms. He will never forget the 7 years of fun and happyness his sister gave him. That is why he moved away from easter island, joined the guradians, and promised that no one would get kill by the shadow man again. And went back to the warren for he could not bear to be near his sister grave any longer.

* * *

Real time

* * *

After crying a little bunny feel asleep. north took him and put him on a bed, closed the door and turned off the lights.

* * *

words: 905


	6. Cops And Shadow Men

AN: there will be 9 one shots all here planed out. Then after the 9 will be the movie...it mostly will be with skyfall. and when it comes their be a pole on a AU of the ending to the movie in this story, If you have no acount and want to vote they would review...anyhow after the movie Ill do one shots you would like to see! And unlike the person how made sing me to sleep(a jackrabbit fabfiction), I'll ask if I can change it a liitle...do not look that story up! I make a request and they twisted it and made jack peragnet!...Haven't said a thing ever sense! TO the story! Oh and I'm doing summer school so...

* * *

Bunnymund sent an egg when he woke up thanking jack for taking care of skyefall. Skyfall healed and was happy with the newly named wolf pup visiting.

* * *

5 years later

* * *

Skyfall ran as fast as she could out of the warren and out into Massachusetts, USA. SHe ran to Burgess. WHen she saw three boys.

"lets play cops!" said the first kid.

"I want to be the bad dude!" said the second kid.

"ok remember the rules when me and flame catch you the game is done and we will win!" said the third kid.

"K! let me get a head start!" said the second kid. and the red haed ran off while the other two counted to 20 then ran after the red head. skyfall smiled...just as jack flew over. skyfall started the chace. After awhile she jumped high and mighty...and miss jack by a hair .

"WOW! skyfall? cool you grew a little!...WHy are you after me!" JAck asked then screamed the last part, as she jumped again. She jumped from cars,houses,trees,hills, and even frozen water parts. but never got him.

"HA! you can't catch me." JAck screamed at the five year old. As he flew lower, so skyfall had a chance. She finally got him, and laughed a sweet laugh...after the accident skyfall have been talking,laughing, or anything less and less and it has been worrying bunny.

"you can go to the warren any time you want, jackie! Just don't tell bunnymund!" skyfall said after awhile.

"really? I would love to pull some stuff on your father!" JAck said happly.

"What kind of stuff?" Skyfall asked.

"..."

"As long as I'm not there or when it's not bath day!" Skyefall said knowing they both have a crush on each other. She picked up jack staff, which fallen out of his hands when she jumped him. Skyfall gave jack his staff and smiled. Skyefall was 15.5 inches (36–39 cm) tall. And happy that she was growing.

"I must go! I ran out of the warren without bunny knowing!" Skyfall said, as jack said by and she was off to the hole she came from. Bunny didn't think of where is daughter went off to just happy she came back unhurt and in one piece.

* * *

2 years later(this is not a one shot)

* * *

Skye fall was 23.5 ins. (60 cms.) tall. And her being 7 got her own bed, this is her first night. SHe was sleeping with the sand above her shows to others her, bunny, jack, and maka playing hopschotch, tag, and hide and seek. Until a shadow that took the shape of a man appeared out of nowhere.

"little cute pooka...you now the blue one was a test subject. Bunny was so sad! So now he is so fearful for you!...now lets see if it will work this time." the shadow said as the other shadows came out of nowhere and eat up skyfall's form.

"hopeful you don't go mad and try to kill yourself. It would be a very good waste of an experiment. And a waste of shadows!" said the man, as the shadows still stayed on skyfall's bed. After 66 minutes the shadows went back to normal, but not the shadow the man was in. Skyfall opened her eyes and started to cry, from fear. because when the shadows touched her it turned her fun dream into a nightmare. The shadow made his move.

"don't cry child, you have not a thing to fear." the shadow told skyfall. Skyfall's looked at the shadow, which turned into a gray skin, yellow eyes and black hair man.

"W-who are you!" SKyefall asked.

"Didn't your father tell you about the boogieman? Well I'm him and my name is pitch black. And what ever you do never tell bunnymund about this little meeting." pitch said before he disappeared. Skyfall still scared never told her bunny about pitch black visiting her the first night she was alone.

* * *

words:815


	7. Dress Up The Bunny!

NA: in ever shot it is 5 years after the last one. and skyfall will not grow more.

* * *

Skyfall knowen bunnymund would be sleeping in late, which means she can go get some stuff...Skyfall ran out of a random tunel. she ended up at a ghost town. All of the people left in a rush because alot of stuff was still there. she got a princess dress, crown, and make up. the dress and crown were pink and blue,and bunny's size. Skyfall also got some junk left in the street...she was making machine that lets non-believeer see and makes the person disguised, so how ever wear's it looks human...any who she left to the warren.

when she got their she put the make up on then... glued the dress and crown on. Over the 10 years with help from the yetis bunnymund was able to clean and fix the kit area. So she don't need a siter any more. And tomorrow was the beginning of the rut. And skyfall being to young don't have a rut, and the guardians will find out she will never have one...thanks to pitch black. Skyfall ran into the area and after a while it closed, the soon to be mad male away from his kit.

When bunny woke up he scramed he was dress as a princess. He went to the river and got the make up off. And all month had the dress and crown on. When skyfall got out he made her talk him to a spirit that was not in the guardians...jack frost. Skyfall lead her father to burgess. They found him in town. when jack saw his crush in a princess outfit made his nose bleed and made the 17 year old immortal laugh.

"how long?" jack asked trying to stop his bleeding nose.

"an month...skyfall here wanted to give me a late christmas present!" Bunnymund said be on mad.

"Can I talk to her for a minute?" JAck asked, bunnymund said yes and the boy and the pooka that loves walking on all fours left to the lake. Telling bunnymund to stay in town.

"I know you want us to be toghter but-" jack started but skyfall interrupted.

"you to love each other! come on just cut the stuff off and feel sorry! I love this but you don't? I thought you would do any thing to get him! " skyfall told jack before making a hole to the warren and leaving. Jack went back to bunny.

"let me cut the fur that has glue on it, bunny it's the only way." jack said. As he went to get Scissors. when he came back he was careful when he cut the dress and crown, in the end bunnymund has bald in some place and fully ash colored fur in other places.

"I'm so sorry that your kid turned on you kangaroo..."jack said sadly.

"One I'm not a kangaroo... Two it's not your falt it's in her DNA to pull pranks." bunnymund said.

"WHat dose DNA mean?" (J)

"Deoxyribonucleic acid."(B)

"K... See you later, kangeroo!" Jack said as he flew far far away from the half bald pooka. Bunnymund did nothing to skyfall when he got back just told her to keep visiters away.

* * *

(J)=jack

(B)=bunnymund

words: 569


	8. Playing With Jackie And Early Vote!

Skyefall had the greatest prank to get jack really jumping...for Not going along with the prank 5 years ago! she ran to jack's pond. '_this will be awesome!' _skyefall thought, happily. she lads on her side and closed her eyes. One really cool thing about pookas they can go in and out of hibernation, because their part rabbit.(don't believe me? I have a link later on that shows the video...from dreamworks!) SKyefall slowed her breathing, were it was barely visible.

so skyefall sleep for how long she didn't know. When jack came back and saw skyefall he paled. He screamed because...well no humans would hear him so why bother trying to keep quiet? He started breathing fast and flying around...faster then tooth...maybe?

"Skyefall's Dead! She's dead! What do I tell the guardians! WHAt do I tell Bunnymund! He's gonna hate me!" Jack screamed...still not being heard. While said father was looking for his kit who escaped from the warren...again! '_why did I ever take her out of the warren? so many times?'_ Bunnymund thought. Then he heard jack's scream. He ran to his crush's side. ANd looked at his daughter. He walked up to her and started to sniffing her.

"she's not dead mate...at less not yet!" Bunnymund told the crying jack.

"She's not!" jack screamed.

"nope just put herself in hibernation. I'll take her back to the warren and take to her when she wakes herself up." bunnymund said, as he leaned over the sleeping kit, which jack was near. Jack to happy to care kissed bunny on the lips! then when they parted. bunnymund said.

"pretend this never happened?" Bunnymund said and an blush, would of been seen if it wasn't under all of his fur.

"agreed!" jack said in a really high voice. Making bunnymund smile. Bunnymund was off with his kit in mouth, going to the warren.

* * *

www. youtube .com watch ?v= qErflteU9F8 (take spaces out!) ( watch and com has an / inbetween) (and www. has two / before.)

Before I go I decided to let you vote now and not later...even if we are not that far in this story yet.

* * *

name: The little death biter

Summery: Dreams, hope, wounder, memories and fun are gone. and it up the skye to fix. it in the end the skye will fall for the five, and will be no more...until she is bring back for a job but had lost her santiy a long the way back! Will skyefall ever get it back and if she dose will she have ptsd?

rating:M (to be safe)

* * *

One year! One year! Of this torture, of see her jackie be hurt badly by her-NO he was not her bunny...not anymore! He was evil hurting jackie making sure that kids got nightmares and that his 'master' can see his kit nice and healthy, so he could rub it in about how her bunny was gone and all that was left is instincts. she vists tooth and north as much as she could...they told her that the little human kit she saw in her bunny's hands last year was the onley thing keeping them from fading. That bunny put some of his magic on her to keep her off the radar.

Jack was far worse his body was held up by the guardians believers now he was falling apart his...(I'm stoping their for this is an 't' That why it will be an 'M') and far more parts of his body had fallen off. ANd she had been trying to find the way out of here and away from the monster of an place. to help the guardians! And after a year of trying to find it she saw the hole that lead to the outside, bunnymund finshed with jack came looking for skyefall and smelled her stail sent going out og the lair. Bunnymund started to scream an high pitch scream. While skyefall ran as fast as she could, away from the shadow man, away from the monster bunny, away from the guardians and into freedom. SHe was leting her OWN instincts take over, so she didn't even notice when she dig under a fince that was made high...maybe to not let a big dog out...maybe as big as a gray hound?

* * *

this is like little of what would be in chapter one! I hope you vote!

words:758


	9. red warren

AN: the movie will happen in 2013...because this year had been bad so far with bombing, weather patterns, and tornados...

* * *

a young 7 year old girl with two different eye colors laughed as she went over the warren. the girl grabbed the shark shape necklace. turning her into skyfall, the disguised machine works.

"This will be great! turning the warren red! Pay back for rating me out five years ago!" skyfall cheered. as she and maka drived the stolen helicopter. that maka got from...who knows were! then she some how got alot of paint. she also got extra gas so they wouldn't run out in mide flight.

Jack was trying to visit skyfall, the key word trying! bunnymund and him started to argue. IT was too close to easter to do this, and too close to ruting season.

skyefall told maka to keep the helicopter there while she went and open the warren top so the whole warren would be covered in paint. and then when it opened skyefall hide as the paint went down on the warren, eggs, older pooka, and the winter spirit. SKyefall screamed, like she was shocked as she ran to her parents.

"how did you get no paint on ya' skye?" Bunnymund asked his kit. As he grabbed jack, who was going to leave.

"I was in the burrow when I heared a big splash!" SKyefall said acting shocked.

"Frostbite! Ya' had to of done this! SKyefall never lied!" Bunnymund scramed at the pink haired winter spirit. SKyefall left them to fight as she went with Maka to put the copter back...to find out santa had an helicopter, and that is were maka got it!

After a while skyefall went back to find north and a very mad bunnymund. He grabbed her and went to the burrow.

"as punishment you must stay at my side for five years and every month jack will come over to stay the night." Bunnymund told his kit. SKyefall screamed fearfuly. This will be a fearful 5 years of punishment, for the dirty mind pooka.

* * *

If you have a dirty mind like skyefall, you're maybe right! Let you little minds wounder away untile the next chapter!

next has to do with elves! and it might be awhile until the next update!


	10. small chap sorry!

author note: elves! their are always under foot! But how do you blame? them...or you! You diside!

* * *

Skyefall ran to maka, said wolf pup yelped in happiness for see her friend. she had millons of chinsaws behind her, and behind skyefall was all the elves in Santoff Claussen. Maka gave each elve one chainsaw. ANd showed them how to turn them on. then let the elves out, into the workshop. Skyefall & Maka ran out side as they heared the yetis start yelling as the elves as they play with the chainsaws. And in the end north called the guardians.

Tooth and her baby teeth were able to scare all of the elves in one room. where the chainsaws were taken away.

"I'll get you tooth! I'LL GET YOU!" skyefall screamed as bunny took her away. back the the warren

* * *

Author note: sorry that it is short but I want to get to the movie. Because I'm making a crosover with nightmare before christmas & it is two years after the movie so here is what the other one shots would of been about.

6: Skyefall took all the teeth out & then blamed it on baby tooth, in the end the other baby teeth tell tooth what skyefall did.(happens 20 years before RotG)

7: Skyefall and maka start braking toys at the north pole in the end bunnymund eats his magic chocolate that lets him have six arms & finished their fun.(Happens 15 years before RotG)

8: Skyefall locked north & tooth in a room when they were talking about skyefall. in the end they starts dating, so her job done skyefall comes out of her hinding place & lets the love birds go. (happens 10 years before RotG)

9:Skyefall find pitch's hole, she dosen't know who made it but she throws bunnymund in the whole & a day later bunnymund gos to the pole & tells north that pitch willn't come back for a long he falls to the floor from all the energy he lost. to find out that the pitch he attack was made of nightmare sand.(Happens 5 years before RotG)


	11. jack a guardian? part 1

Author note: remember most of the movie will be in skyefall's point of view. ANd remember she stop aging at age seven, so she sometimes speak like a seven year old.

* * *

**(Skyefall prov)**

"Bunnie! I Want to help make eggs! Nice aggs for humans!" I told bunnymund as I tryed to grabe an unpainted egg out of his paws. bunnymund not leting me get said egg got on his hind legs so I couldn't get it for I'm 1.9 feet while bunny is 6 feet. then the northen lights went off. Both of us stoped.

"may be just maka. want to come with skyefall?" Bunnymund said to me. I cheered as bunny picked her up with his mouth.

"WE~" I cherred. as I was taken out of the warren at a realy fast speed.

"stay here while we have the meeting." bunnymund says to me as he places me on the ground on the other side of the globe room. 1...2...3 and bunny started to complain about it being close to easter and he didn't have time for this. I watch as mean sandboy took drink from a yetis. and drops it when he finds an elve's head in his drink. then he sees the big bright moon mean sandboy tryed to get the others attention but they pay no attention to the mean sandboy. So he went to the elve that was near his drink he had throwen to the floor and grabed the poor thing and shake it rapidly making maka who was watching laugh at what he did. He got the others attention now. I coundn't her what they talked about or anything.

then I saw the 'new guardian' gem come out of the floor I slinked closer. just to hear bunny say.

"Jack Frost!? All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian."

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is _not _a Guardian!"

_'I have to stand up for jackie!'_ I think.

"Give him an chance bunnie! for me! **Just. Give. Him. A.** **Chance.**" I tell my father then I say the last sentence real slowly.

"Fine, mates. But I'm only doing this for you skye" Father says to me & the other guardians. he picks me up in his mouth. I know what you're thinking that I'm too big but I don't have alot of muscle & I have no fat in fact I'm super skiny, making bunny worry for me.

But the wind told me that it's not my failt, that if I ever hold jackie's staff I would be able fly like him. And it also said that I could be abile to fly, if I love a object so much. It loves me like an granddaughter, because they feel jack this their son, if you didn't know their is four winds north wind, south wind, east wind, and west wind. I can always here them talking.

bunny runs fast, so fast I can't see were he is going. untile he puts me down and says.

"Hello mate." Jack spun round and spotted us I think he could see are outlines. Then Bunny stepped into the light I was on top of his head. bunny with a boomerang held casually in his grasp. "Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack leaned on his staff, pasting on a smile calculated to annoy Bunny to the greatest degree. He then spoke with false cheer and innocence.

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that...are ya?"

Bunny glared at him, but his tone remained reasonable. I was confused. what are they talking about?

"... maybe..." He began to inspect his boomerang, and casually looked at it as he did so. As I smiled at jackie. "But this is about something else... Fellas."

Jack didn't even get a moment to react, before a large fury hand grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and hauled him into the air. He didn't even react when another fury hand divested him of his staff.

Of course, neither of the yetis manhandling him right now was Phil, but by the time that had registered with his mind he was already being stuffed head-first into a sturdy red sack.

"Hey! Put me down! What the-"

His protests became muffled, and the yeti who held the wriggling sack, glanced at the other who murmured into one of North's magic snowglobes. I looked at the sack sadly. _'this was not what I had in mind when north said to bring him in.'_ I thought.

"Durtal bardla burdlew."

The portal to the workshop opened, and the yeti that had Jack, glanced at us and gestured to it in query.

"Dwbard urghwetee?"

Bunny eyed the portal and laughed, scratching at the fur of his chest.

"Us? Not on your nelly... See you back at the pole."

He thumped his foot on the floor twice and disappeared down one of his own burrows. I was able to see the two yetis then shrugged, throw the sack through the portal, and followed after it. but bunny ran in a different direction. he started to dig to make the hole to the kit area bigger then when we got in he place her down and then came in with the monthly food he was making for his rut.

"stay here and go into hibernation. And no mater what don't wake up!" bunny tells me then after he went through the hole I hear dirt get pushed into the tunnel to the area. I trust my bunny and I go into hibernation.

* * *

Now this is when they all go to the warren. still skyefall's prov.

* * *

The winds tell me they came. came to the warren and that their was a human! I always want to be seen in my real form. I wake and start to the tunnel the last part was blocked. I start diging and pushing after a while I got out and straight to were the winds tell me were they are. I see my bunny holding a young blond child. Tooth spotted the sleeping girl and drew in close to peer at her adoringly. Bunny smiled again at that.

"Poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out."

Tooth looked as though she longed to pick the female up, her voice wistful.

"I love her." She reached out, lifting her from Bunny's arms. "I think it's time to get her home."

Before she could stand up fully, Jack reached in and took hold of the girl himself. Cradling the girl close with experienced ease, his staff in place on his back so he could carry her.

"... I'll take her home. Don't worry, I'll be quick as a bunny."

jack said. And he was off flying away then I feel breath on my fur. I turn around to find an horse made of sand! It snorted and reared up. The guardians look at the horse...then me.

"SKYEFALL!" bunny screamed as the horse front hooves came back down I ran as fat as I can but one became two and two became four and four became eight. soon I was cornered and I was covered in darkness. and the first thing I feel is fear and sadness and the dark sand put me in a cage, with some fairies. The shadow man got me & will kill me or bunny...or all of us.

* * *

words:1278


	12. jack a guardian? part 2

D

_'Daddy why are you small?' _I thought as I saw him leading the guardians and the last mortal light, I don't count for I'm immortal. Right into the ally pitch had hide me.

"All this fuss over one little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing... Very well, there are other ways to snuff out the light."

A troop of Nighties started to march in from the alley entrances, cornering the Guardians at the back of the convenience store. And then the huge shadow of a hand swept over the surrounding walls, shorting out every single light-bulb until the alley was plunged into darkness.

The boy was frightened, that much was clear, but he was determined not to give up believing.

Pitch laughed again.

little daddy hopped forward, glaring at the Nighties.

"It doesn't matter what he is, he's a kid. If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Pitch's shadow-hand reached across the alley floor, a finger curling behind little daddy.

"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

little daddy jumped away, darting up into North's arms to gain some height.

"Don't you even think about it!"

The Nightmares blocking off the corner, parted to allow shadow man to ride forward on another of their number. Shadow man was smiling in glee.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look _awful._"

His shadow stretched out towards them, reaching for the boy's feet, and the boy backed up fearfully. he looked to his jackie for reassurance.

"Jack, I'm scared."

Jack moved to comfort him, until pitch grabbed me from the shadows he was hiding me in. I hide my face in sadness and shame.

"Oh! poor skyefall. Been forgotten this hole time. And haven't eaten in two days!" He told them as he swung me around. Little daddy swung into action.

"I wouldn't look her in the eyes, mate. she has an ice cold stare. That would even make you tremble in fear" Little daddy said. Pith smiled and pulled me to his face. I did what any scared animal would do I scratched his face with all me paws. He dropped me. Jack caught me. He placed me with little daddy who licked my cheek right after being placed near. Moments later several Nighties were flung aside by ice, a sheet of which coated the ground where they'd been stood. Pitch whipped blood from his face in time to see his prey riding a wooden pallet, a ladder, a dustbin lid, and a _wok_ around the far corner and onto the main street.

Jackie led the way, icing a path for them as the winds blew them along from behind. the boy, me, daddy, Tooth, and North on their 'sleds' while he flew above us laughing. Fear was forgotten, we were having _fun_, and we were going to spread it.

One-by-one jackie gathered the boy's friends, the children woken from their troubled sleep by snow falling in their rooms and presents dropping onto their beds.

Once the children were gathered, Jackie brought us to a halt at the main intersection at the heart of the town. There where the street-lights were brightest, and yet the open space of the park was close enough to retreat to if need be. Yet whatever reassurance he'd hoped the light would give, it wavered in the face of the man sat atop a Nightmare on a roof just ahead.

Pitch sneered down at them, unimpressed.

"You think a few _children _can help you? Against this!"

Thunder crashed, and from all sides around them a wave of roiling black sand began to advance. Towering high above the rooftops, snuffing out every light in its path.

Jack reached out, his hand coming to rest on the boy's shoulder.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie."

Pitch laughed at that.

"Aww, you'll protect them. But _who _will protect you?"

The children and I formed up in front of the Guardians. It was all so _pathetic_ to Pitch, that he didn't even feel the need to acknowledge it as the wave of sand reached the main street and surged towards the children and I.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?"

Jamie, stood at the very front, raised his head in defiance.

"I _do_ believe in you... I'm just not _afraid_ of you!"

He thrust his empty hand out towards the sand, refusing to move even an inch despite the wide-eyed concern of the Guardians when the sand arched up over them and came crashing down right on the boy who had been the last believer...

...And it exploded into a wash of golden streamers that shot out across the sky. I smiled and jumped at it and got some in the face. I started to fall asleep.

when I woke up I saw that the guardians won and we were going to the north pole. I smiled at my bunny who was big again. every thing will be great and fine from now on.


	13. what more skyefall?

Note: If you want to read more skyefall then. soon I'll try to make an rise of the guardians and astro boy crossover I have yet know which astro boy to use...most likely the 2003 one. this is a sudden summery. oh and it has fearlings in it.

summery: when skyefall hears that she will have an sibling she runs to japan. she hasn't been out for 25 years so she doesn't know anything any more. She didn't even remember you father's warnings about humans can see any spirit by just believing in what they bring. What happens when pitch is after her to make her a fearling. and all of Metro city sees?

it would be rated t for safe. little part of it..

* * *

skyefall's prov.

I ran, ran away from my bunnie and my Jackie. I ran away from my newly found out sibling. I don't want to be forgotten like in those stories bunnie always told me about were the first kid had every thing then the parents find out their going to have an other child. their find stuff they didn't like of the first then forget the first is alive and soon they get forgotten and then end up dying young but no one will know for the first child was forgotten. _'I don't want to die bunnie! please come after me!' _I thought to my self as I ran into an random tunnel. when it opened I saw an high tech city. grant it I wasn't out for 25 years...not ever since Jamie died.

Jamie has been trying to find us, we told him ever since humans could see us so freely that we had to wait until I make an invisibility device. But he didn't know pitch was looking for him. We found out too little to late. Pitch turned Jamie into an fearling. He left be hind five young children all under 10. He was 25 when he was turned. the kids now have their own and they aren't mad at us. they knew we went into hiding...so did Jamie but he wanted to stay with us. Sophie has her own grandkids she tells them about the fight against pitch. If Jamie was still human he would be ashamed of his oldest daughter for she had abandoned her only child 11 years ago in an robot yard.

I looked and was all signs were in japans writing. I smiled I never been in japan before. I start to walk around...I didn't even see that the shadows were following me.


End file.
